


Wane [Chapters 13.5, 17.5]

by thegeekgene



Series: Wane [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekgene/pseuds/thegeekgene
Summary: Deleted scenes from Wane. They are sex scenes."Whatever the rest of the day has been – and it's been a lot – when evening comes Yuuki is in the position of being home alone with an attractive and agreeable companion and a chance of interruption so low as to be nonexistent."





	1. 13.5

**Author's Note:**

> Begins shortly after Yuuki left Goro and Tadami in Shinjuku

Goro does bring case files, but Yuuki is pleased not to discover this until long after he arrives. Whatever the rest of the day has been – and it's been a lot – when evening comes Yuuki is in the position of being home alone with an attractive and agreeable companion and a chance of interruption so low as to be nonexistent.

He watches Goro slip out of his shoes, then looks up when he turns and meets his eyes. His breath catches a little in his throat. Goro's eyes are dark, shining, a faint blush already in his cheeks. His lips are quirking up in ill-contained little half-smiles and Yuuki feels his own face begin to heat, feels himself begin to lean in, and before he has a chance to be embarrassed, Goro's hands are sliding around his waist and drawing him in.

Yuuki barely notices himself moving before his arms are looped around Goro's neck and their lips are pressed together – first firm, needy, a mutual 'yes, good' and 'I missed you', then deeper and harder, messier.

He must've learned from yesterday because at the first sign of imbalance, Yuuki breaks away and gasps “Couch!” Goro laughs once, and when they make it to the living room, he pins Yuuki to the cushions – gently, slowly, with his arms free and ample opportunity to object or redirect. Yuuki does neither, just wraps around him, again, kisses him, and, when he feels Goro's weight pressing onto him, he moans so deep it leaves him breathless. Goro gasps, kisses him harder, and, for long, urgent minutes, there's nothing but this, nothing but wet, hungry kisses and arms holding too tight for grasping hands to wander.

Yuuki runs out of air first, turns his head, and his gasps for breath morph just as fast into gasps of desire as Goro latches onto the hinge of his jaw and then accosts his weak spot, tongue twisting up behind his earlobe, and Yuuki keens, high-pitched, shuddering.

When Goro shifts to nipping along his ear, Yuuki tangles his hands in his auburn hair, again, hissing, “Oh, fuck,” aware that he is rapidly hardening and unable to tell if Goro is similarly affected. With a final suck at his earlobe, Goro lifts away from him, just far enough for their eyes to meet when Yuuki looks up.

“Goro,” he says, hands still loosely twisted into his hair.

Goro's smile has the edges of a smirk, all indulgent self-satisfaction.

“I've been thinking,” he says, “about how you would look underneath me.”

Yuuki is first startled and then he laughs, breathless, and drags him down into kissing range.

“You sound like a shitty doujinshi,” he says, up against Goro's warm mouth.

Goro nips his lower lip – so bitey – and replies, “Even so. It's the truth.”

“Mmhm.” Yuuki plants another kiss on his jaw then slips his fingers free and flops back into the cushions, half-grinning. “It's _a_ truth,” he says. “Maybe. How's it compare to this one?” He gestures to himself, the motion curt in its vagueness. Casual self-deprecation crumbles under Goro's gaze, which is heavy and thorough and leaves him flayed to the bone.

“Satisfactory,” Goro says, and traces one fingertip down along Yuuki's throat. “More than satisfactory. I think it might just suit you.”

Yuuki shivers despite himself, squirms, and catches handfuls of his loosened jacket in place of his hair.

“Fuck,” he says. “You're really – I'm seduced, already, you're in, you can stop hitting on me.”

Goro leans down to kiss his neck, each press of lips soft and damp.

“Do you really want me to?” he asks, then retraces the path with a gentle scrape of teeth that sends Yuuki's breath shuddering out too fast.

“It's – ah – a little weird?” Yuuki twitches when Goro's hands slip under his shirt, rest warm against his bare skin. _Unfair,_ he thinks, and tugs at Goro's jacket. “This first.”

“Or we both could,” Goro replies.

Yuuki nods and, in the brief scramble that follows, they're both too busy fighting their own clothes to mind one another's awkwardness. Goro, the cheat, has a button-up and a t-shirt under his jacket and is only halfway through with the buttons by the time Yuuki's chest is bare. In vengeance, Yuuki goes for the buttons on first Goro's pants, then his own, then their zippers. He doesn't move to remove them, merely opens the way, and catches Goro's sharp eyes as they cut a question towards him. He smiles.

“Helping,” he says, and Goro takes his face between his hands and pins him, again.

And again, Yuuki moans, a startled sound muffled by the deep kiss that follows, bearing him down into the cushions. Goro's body is so warm, so heavy on top of him, pressing the air out of his lungs, leaving him delightfully breathless. His erection is full and hot and he grinds up into Goro, only to find a hand on his hip, stilling him, and another in his hair, gripping hard.

Goro is still kissing him, still licking into him, exploring him, and Yuuki – even as he realizes Goro is intentionally keeping him from moving, from getting off – Yuuki shudders and kisses back, shoves his hands under Goro's remaining shirt to feel his skin, latches on and moans.

He's not quite sure what he's doing, not quite sure what either of them are doing, but when Goro breaks away, pants against his throat, Yuuki hears himself saying, 'yes' and 'please' and 'more' and when Goro lifts his burning eyes to see him, Yuuki looks back and says, “Kiss me, again. Don't you dare stop kissing me.”

Goro's hand on his hip spasms, bruise tight, then releases only to force its way under Yuuki's loosened waistband and dig back into bare flesh. Yuuki is hit by another bolt of desire, making his dick throb and his body ache. His fingernails are ragged but he scrapes at Goro's back as best he can, arching against his weight even as he pulls him down.

“Kiss me,” he demands, once again. “Touch me. You've got me where you want me, now _use_ me.”

Goro's full-body shudder is almost obscured by the savagery of the next kiss, by the sudden lift and shift as Yuuki finds himself up against the armrest, pants and underwear shoved down around his thighs. His dick is free to the air between them and Goro's hands are on his hips, holding him hard while he bites Yuuki's lips, pushes his tongue deep, fills him up and takes him over until Yuuki can feel his air running out and his brain fogging over and he could come, untouched, at any moment.

Goro breaks away, gasping, and the first rush of oxygen back into Yuuki's system is euphoric. He shudders, hips jerking into Goro's iron hold, and that resistance, that sensation of being held back, is its own kind of turn on. He's weak with arousal, torn between trying (and probably failing) to kick Goro's ass for stalling, and abandoning what's left of his dignity to beg, and too wrecked to manage either. He finds it promising, though, that Goro is dragging his pants off him – naked seems like a move in the right direction, even if Goro himself is still mostly dressed for some godforsaken reason.

Yuuki knees him in the ribs.

“Hey,” he says. “Unfair. At least take your shirt off.”

With a last tug, Yuuki's naked, his contribution to the clothing pile complete, and he flushes deep as Goro takes his hips in hand, again, deep mahogany eyes drifting up his body, lingering like a touch on his skin. Yuuki grabs hold of his shirt, again, and swallows hard when their eyes meet.

“Do I really need to?” Goro asks, and his voice has dropped lower, heavier, and it moves through Yuuki like velvet stroked against the grain. There's so much heat in him, now, blooming restless from his belly, lapping at every nerve, and Yuuki can't tell if he thinks the voice is hot or that everything Goro does is hot, and he's finding it hard to care. He tugs his shirt, pulling him in, closer, until their foreheads touch and Yuuki closes his eyes.

“I'm touching you,” Goro says, thumbs rubbing in the soft hollows of his ilium. Yuuki feels his dick strain at nothing and his breathing comes heavier. “You're not returning the favor just yet. Why does it matter what I have on?”

“I like it,” Yuuki says, and pulls at him, again. Their mouths brush and he remembers how they'd touched the day before. “I like – feeling you. I want to feel you.”

Goro kisses him, gives a thoughtful hum that makes Yuuki shiver.

“Alright,” he says, “I can accept that,” and sits up just far enough to strip.

It feels just as good as Yuuki remembers, kissing with their shirts off, bare skin to bare skin. There's something primal about it, essential, something that makes his animal hindbrain grumble wordless approval. Goro is kneeling between his legs, now, a knee against each of his inner thighs, and it should be embarrassing, nerve-wracking, to be so exposed, but Goro's not looking – he's touching.

His hands cradle Yuuki's face, once his shirts are gone, and he leans in to kiss him, slow and hard, biting, again, little nips of sharp-edged teeth, ending by catching his lower lip and sucking until Yuuki moans.

“W-want you,” he gasps, when Goro shifts his grip to his waist and his mouth to his throat.

“I've got you,” Goro mumbles, scarcely seeming aware of what he's saying. “I've got you. You're mine, just now, and I'm not done with you.”

Yuuki shudders, again, desire flaring in every vein, and curls his fingers into Goro's hair, again, as warm, wet kisses move down one side of his neck. He's too far gone, right at this moment, to think too deeply about Goro's rambling or about his own (potentially more troubling) reaction. That can wait. One of Goro's hands has slipped down into the space between his legs, bypassing his straining erection to fondle his balls. He groans, too loud without another mouth to muffle it, and his squirming is held in check by the iron grip at his waist, and the deliberate way Goro has placed himself, forcing his legs to stay open.

That hand moves onward, seeking, and when a couple of fingers press flat against the tight hole further back, Yuuki groans, again, louder, and all his insides lurch with need. His cock twitches hard and he's so close it hurts.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” he says, and feels a huff of breath against his cheek. Lips brush the corner of his mouth and his thinks he hears Goro's voice, a gentle murmur of, “Beautiful,” before teeth are against his shoulder, again.

Those fingers are still against him, rubbing soft and dry against his entrance. How long as it been since Yuuki fingered himself? Too long, that's always the answer, but just now he regrets that so keenly he can hardly breath. If he had, if he'd kept up that briefly established habit, Goro might have been able to push in, Yuuki might have been feeling those fingers inside him right then. His hands have landed on Goro's pale shoulders, are digging in hard, and as he breathes out, “Please,” he feels him draw back and shift downward.

Yuuki thinks, for one dizzy moment, that Goro is going to suck him off, but his mouth, when it touches down again, is against his inner thigh, hot and wet, as strong hands curl just above his knees and hold on, muting the tremors wracking him from the hips down. Yuuki shoves his fingers into Goro's hair, tangling, and gasps out profanity as Goro sucks, then bites, delicate skin.

“Goro,” he says. “Fuck, shit, _Goro_.”

Goro leaves off for a moment, just long enough to speak into his flesh, warm lips moving against him.

“I like that,” he says, like a decision has been made. “You saying my name. I like how that sounds.”

He shoves with one hand, forcing Yuuki's left leg ungently off the couch, and, in some perverse instinct, Yuuki lifts the other himself, hooks it over the back of the couch, leaving himself exposed as his dick leaks against his belly.

“Yes,” Goro says, and moves one hand to the tender joint where inner thigh meets groin. “Good,” he says, and kisses his way inwards. “That's beautiful. That's perfect.” He bites down, and his name punches out from Yuuki's lips once more. “Perfect,” he says, again, and licks up the hollow opposite where his hand is braced.

“Ah!” Yuuki's hips jerk, his dicks throbs, and he _wants_ , so, so badly. “Goro,” he gasps, as his mouth leaves wet tracks between his legs. _“Please.”_

“Mm.” Goro's responding hum sounds smug. “Please what?”

“Please,” Yuuki says, again, mind too lust-addled for specificity. “Please, Goro, please, I want you.”

Goro laughs, breathless. “I do so love to be wanted,” he says, and his hands move, again, grip shifting to angle Yuuki's hips higher, part the swells of his ass. Yuuki is conscious of his nudity, in that moment, is conscious of every inch of skin Goro touches, and even more of those he's not, those that are bare to the cool apartment air and bare to his hungry eyes, eyes rove over him, sharp and dark, across his throat and shoulders, his chest and waist, down to linger on his exposed hole.

Goro presses the flat of his thumb against it and Yuuki clenches down on nothing, shuddering. When his eyes flicker down, again, Goro is watching his face, reddened mouth curling up, satisfied. He hasn't moved his thumb.

“Tell me what you want, Yuuki,” he says.

Yuuki closes his parted lips, swallows hard as he looks down at him, looks at this boy, all sharp corners and razor wire underneath the gentle words, looks at him settled between his legs, touching him and tasting him and wanting him, wanting all that Yuuki wants in return.

The space between them is too much.

“Kiss me, again,” Yuuki says. “And get your pants off before we both lose it.”

Goro's twist of smugness spreads into a smile with too many teeth. He lets go of Yuuki and sits up just long enough to shove his loosened slacks and briefs down around his knees, and then he's sinking down, guided by Yuuki's hands into another hard kiss.

It's barely been any time since the last one but Yuuki still moans in delight when their lips meet, and wraps his legs around him, unthinking, lost in the relief of touch and taste, and when Goro grabs his ass in both hands and starts grinding their hard cocks together, Yuuki spasms, gasps. He's half-forgotten his frustrated erection and now he scrambles dull nails at Goro's back, choking on his moans, pushing up into each grind down. He hears Goro panting, feels his mouth against his ear, and then the words, “Are you close?”

Yuuki nods, frantic, wordless, and so, so close. 

“Good,” he hears Goro says. “Good, that's perfect, that's beautiful, you feel so good, Yuuki – ”

Yuuki shudders, gasps, and comes saying Goro's name.


	2. 17.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excised from between chapters 17 and 18 of Wane. If it had been left in, it would have been 6300 words of solid porn. Taking it out brought the total down to a more reasonable 4300, by which I mean the entirety of chapter 17.

Centuries don't pass, but time does persist, until the moment Yuuki blinks into the empty air and feels Goro's weight shift. It's on Yuuki – almost all of it, and pushes some air out of him. That's not what sparks the fear.

The fear, instead, is that Goro may be getting up.

Yuuki flails without direction, for an instance, unsure where all his limbs are, finds his arms and wraps them tight around Goro's shoulders, forcing their bodies flush, again. Goro starts and his dick, still half-hard, shifts in Yuuki's ass. Yuuki clenches around it, hears Goro gasp, but it doesn't matter, right now. Nothing matters except –

“Don't let go,” he says, low and harsh against Goro's skin. “Don't you dare let go,” he continues, voice hitching. “If you even _think_ about – letting go – ” The prickling he's been ignoring behind his closed eyelids grows more insistent as the words catch again, and then a third time.

“I won't.” Yuuki can feel Goro's lips against his temple. “I'm not going to.” He turns his head into the sensation, seeks Goro's mouth blindly and is kissed for it – full, hard kisses, none lasting more than a breath – as tears leak from between his lashes. One of Goro's hands presses against his face, again, and he speaks between presses of lips.

“I've got you,” he murmurs. “You were incredible. You're so beautiful. You feel so good. I love how you feel, love how every part of you fits against me. Yuuki, you're amazing.”

Yuuki presses their foreheads together, shivering.

“You're still in me,” he says. He thinks Goro has gotten harder.

“I know.” His thumb traces his cheekbone, ignoring the tear tracks. “I was going to – but you didn't want me to move. Shall I now?”

“Will you fuck me again?”

The tears have stopped but Yuuki keeps his eyes closed. Goro mumbles a curse, then kisses him again, with the sort of tender desperation that leads Yuuki to say things like that to begin with.

“Yes,” Goro says. “If you want me, then yes.”

“I want you,” Yuuki tells him. “Goro, I want – ah!”

“Beautiful,” Goro says, and pushes harder. He's fully erect, again, grinding just so to push and push and push at his prostate.

“More,” Yuuki says – gasps – fingers scraping at Goro's skin, arms still locked tight around his shoulders. Goro's hand is still on his face, sliding down to shove into the hair behind his ear. He seals over Yuuki's mouth with his own and pushes his lips further open with his tongue. Goro stills him as he presses deeper and Yuuki's moans are choked, helpless things. Goro other hand loops around the outside of one thigh and gathers it higher around his own hip. Yuuki can't stop vocalizing, though he doesn't have the breath to spare and every sound is warped and muffled, lost in Goro's mouth. He folds his other thigh out further, tilts his hips, wanting Goro closer, taking another centimeter of dick inside himself, and he shakes at the sensation.

Goro releases his mouth, barely, still so close they're breathing each other's exhales. He's turning and flexing his hips, pressed up against Yuuki's ass, dick shifting as he moves, and Yuuki feels _taken_ like the swooning heroines in dubious romance novels, like he's been swept up and claimed. Goro moves back just enough for Yuuki to focus and meet his burning eyes and when his thumb begins to trace his cheek, again, Yuuki shudders, tightens around his cock, feels it twitch. He's still looking Goro in the eye and the intimacy of it steals all the remaining breath from his lungs.

Goro strokes his cheek, again.

“Is it good?” he asks, breathless. “Yuuki. How does it feel?”

Yuuki opens his mouth, closes it and breathes deep. Goro's cock is grinding into him, buried, hot and solid, and every part of him is revolving around its invading presence. He's up against his prostate, sending a constant, wavering stream of electric jolts out along his nerves. It's perfect and painful and overwhelming, it's exactly what he needs and more than he ever hoped to get. Yuuki is so, so tired and he never wants to stop doing this.

He pulls Goro in until their foreheads touch, again, strains to arch harder into the penetration.

“Feels good,” he says, breathless. “You feel good, Goro, it – it's so – ” He stops to inhale, tries again, broken. “I just want you so much.”

“Good,” Goro says. Yuuki's eyes are half closed, to close to see anything but the shapes and shades of skin in macro, but he feels Goro move, feels the hand gripping his leg tighten and pull and his shoulderblades are pushed hard into the mattress by his own weight as Goro lifts his hips higher.

“Good,” Goro repeats, and their mouths brush together, cloth soft. “Keep wanting me,” he says, as Yuuki's hand tangles in his hair.

“Goro – ”

“Keep wanting me,” he says, again, “and I'll give you anything you ask for.”

Yuuki's erection, so far ignored, twitches and leaks against his stomach. More tears leak from his eyes. When he blinks, Goro has moved back enough for them to see each other and he's running his thumb under Yuuki's eyes, wiping up the damp. He's smiling.

“You look so good like this,” he says.

Yuuki tries to speak; all that comes out is more tears. Goro feels huge inside him, burning, necessary, and he's so close to coming, too close, in that painful way that seems past finishing. He could come from anything but might not be able to at all. He sobs and feels Goro pulse.

“Please,” he says, rips the word out of himself through shivering tears. “Goro. Please.”

That's it. That's all he has left. Yuuki squeezes shut his eyes and sobs, again. Goro kisses the corner of his mouth.

“I've got you,” he murmurs, then draws back, drags out an inch, then two, and when he shoves back in, the fire consumes them both.

 

They sleep hard, all tangled up in each other, for a couple of hours before Yuuki wakes with the force of a resurrection. Goro's dick isn't in him, anymore, which is both the first coherent thought he has and probably for the best. He's astonishingly sore, doesn't care to imagine moving, but if they'd managed to stay connected he probably would have gone for another round. He always knew he'd be into anal if he lived long enough to try it.

That they're on their sides is his second thought; Goro is holding him with an arm under his neck, curled to touch his opposite shoulder, the other hooked into the dip of his waist, hand flat against his back. He has Yuuki pinned under his chin, legs interlocked, and it's maybe the best way Yuuki's ever woken up. He's kind of glad he did, even. He's _warm_.

Goro is warm.

Yuuki lets out a hum of contentment and kisses the smooth skin stretched taut across Goro's sternum. His nose brushes his clavicle and, without thinking much about it, he angles his head to get his teeth around it. They fit so nicely there.

Goro snuffles sleepily, then mumbles, “Mm, Yuuki?”

Yuuki acknowledges this with a 'hm'.

“Are you – biting me?”

Yuuki is biting him. Stopping to confirm it sounds like a waste of time.

Goro hugs him tighter around the waist and sighs. “Keep it under the collar,” he says.

Yuuki licks the place he's been biting.

“Duh,” he says. “Hey, is my ear bruised?” He interprets Goro's next movement as a shrug.

“Check in a few,” Goro tells him. “Are you hungry?”

Yuuki nuzzles, pressing skin to skin, and is pleased when Goro responds in kind.

“Yeah,” he says, muffled against him. “But I also want this.”

“A quandry,” Goro says.

“Uh-huh.”

They're silent, then, drifting.

“You say weird shit,” Yuuki mumbles, minutes or years later. “During sex.”

“You cry a lot,” says Goro. “Should I be alarmed about that?”

Yuuki thinks about it.

“I dunno,” he decides. “Probably not.”

“Reassuring.”

Yuuki thinks, now, that Goro shouldn't have the energy to be a bitch. He tells him so.

“It comes naturally,” Goro replies.

Yuuki doesn't doubt it.

“I feel a lot of stuff,” he says.

“I gathered.” Goro's thumb rubs circles on his shoulder. “It wasn't a criticism.”

“But?”

“But, nothing. I simply wanted to ensure you weren't traumatized.”

“Course' I am. Not by you, though.”

“Fair enough.”

Goro keeps rubbing circles. Yuuki feels secure, held in place against him. He can't slip or fall or shatter, here. He can't even move.

“Do you wish Kamoshida were dead?” Goro asks him. Yuuki responds readily.

“Sometimes,” he says. “Not usually. Mostly I want him to suffer. He can't do that if he's dead.” He thinks a moment or two. “You know he offered to kill himself.”

“I had heard something of the kind.”

“Takamaki-san shut him down. She said he didn't get to run from it. That's when he told us to call the cops.”

“What did you think?”

“Then? I didn't. I was – out of it. I apologized to Takamaki-san, though.”

“I see.”

Another silence. Yuuki blinks and feels his eyelashes brush Goro's skin. It's nice being close.

“Do you wish your dad was dead?” he asks.

Goro doesn't have to think about it, either.

“Not yet,” he says. “Not until I've made him suffer.”

“Fair enough.” Yuuki yawns, presses his face further into Goro's neck. Goro hugs him and he makes a soft, contented sound that's not entirely voluntary. “We should eat,” he says.

“We should,” agrees Goro. “Come here a moment.”

It's a preposterous thing to say when Yuuki's already made a nest of his arms, but he follows the guiding pull of his hands until they're face to face and lets Goro kiss him, long and slow. Yuuki thinks he likes kissing. He's glad he got the chance to find out.

When at last their foreheads are touching, instead of their lips, he sighs and says, “That was nice.”

Goro kisses him, again. He makes another soft sound.

“I wanna keep doing this,” he mumbles, after a while, their lips still brushing.

Goro completes the thought. “But food.”

“But food,” Yuuki agrees. He blinks a few times, meets Goro's tired eyes. “Let's eat on the couch,” he says, “and snuggle.”

“I'll agree to that,” Goro says, “on the condition you never use the word 'snuggle' in connection with me again.”

“Sure, that's fine. I'll ask Ohya-san to make a note so I don't forget.”

Goro cradles his cheek in one hand, strokes it tenderly. “You're terrible,” he says.

“Yeah, I know,” says Yuuki. “Kiss me, again.”

Goro does.

“We're never going to get to eat if we keep this up,” he says.

“Feels good,” Yuuki argues. Their lips touch, again.

“Yes,” concedes Goro. His hand moves from Yuuki's cheek to his hair and holds him still for one last kiss, lingering and firm. Yuuki feels flushed all the way through and, when Goro pulls away, the warmth doesn't dissipate. His aching muscles and stiff joints feel kind of nice, in this moment; like a continuation of Goro's touch. He's left proclamations all over, written in scratches and bruises, his DNA soaked into Yuuki's pores.

Even after the injuries heal and the fluids are washed away, his body will keep the score, and Yuuki will never not be the person that Goro touched, today, will never have hips that weren't scored by his grip or ears that didn't once sting with sharp bites from his teeth. The reality of himself as something that can be touched is almost always a painful one, but he likes this reality, and so Yuuki follows Goro's urging and rolls out of bed to live it out a bit more.


End file.
